


it's plain to see, we're mint to be

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bad Puns, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Sonny's got a message for Rafael, but Rafael has no idea why Sonny's putting groceries away in the order he is.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49
Collections: Barisi Pride 2020





	it's plain to see, we're mint to be

**Author's Note:**

> This covers Side A: Green and Side B: Declaration of Love for the June challenge.
> 
> This was inspired partly by a vague memory of a fic trend from a LONG time ago that no one else remembers, so it's possible it was actually a fever dream. If you remember seeing something like this in a grocery store AU please let me know.

Rafael is waiting outside Sonny’s building, still half at work in his mind, focused on the notes app on his phone, when a shadow falls over his screen. He looks up to see his boyfriend standing in front of him, smile wide on his face.

“Hey babe, hope you weren’t waiting long.” Sonny leans down to plant a kiss on Rafael’s cheek before unlocking the front door of the brownstone. Rafael tucks his phone away and follows Sonny up to his third-floor apartment.

Once inside, Sonny drops the bags on the kitchen counter and then hangs his coat up, taking Rafael’s as well. Rafael is reaching for the grocery bags to help put things away when Sonny stops him.

“I like things to go in a specific order,” Sonny explains to his inquiring look. He shrugs, and removes his hand from the bag, instead watching as Sonny removes items one at a time and hands them to Rafael.

He tries to discern a pattern to Sonny’s order, but he doesn’t see one. First out of the bag is a tub of ice cream, which Rafael puts in the freezer, followed by a bag of limes and a bundle of fresh oregano. The oregano is followed by a bottle of vanilla essence and a bag of edamame, which also gets put in the freezer.

Rafael looks at the bags, and at the cupboards Sonny keeps his food in. The order doesn’t seem related to their place in the kitchen, and the puzzle is starting to tease at him. They’ve only been dating a few months, still learning the ins and outs of each others peculiarities, and this is far from the strangest thing he’s seen from Sonny, but like with everything Sonny does, he wants to know the whys and wherefores, wants to understand everything about what makes his man tick.

Next onto the counter are a tub of yoghurt and a box of oatmeal packets. The last item is a large bar of unsweetened chocolate. He hums when he notices it, knowing that it means he can look forward to freshly made hot chocolate.

Sonny is looking at him, a glint in his eye. Rafael arches an eyebrow. “What?”

“Nothin’,” Sonny smirks. “Here, this is the last thing, can you put it in the fridge?”

Sonny hands him a jar of green olives, which Rafael takes in incomprehension. He looks at Sonny, who is looking back at him, cheeky grin firmly in place.

“You hate olives.” Rafael states.

“Yeah.” Sonny agrees.

“And I hate olives.”

“You do.” Sonny nods.

They’d had an entire discussion about it on their first date. Rafael had taken Sonny to a pizzeria he loves, and they’d both been pleased to learn how well their preferences lined up.

“So why did you buy an entire jar of them?” Rafael asks.

“Cause,” Sonny says, stepping closer to Rafael. He takes the jar back, setting it on the counter. He bends down for a kiss, a gentle brushing of lips together that Rafael leans up to chase. “I hate olives, but olive juice.”

He steps back, hands in a ta-da motion by his sides.

Rafael blinks owlishly at him. “I beg your pardon?”

“Olive…oh come on, you never heard that when you were a kid?” Sonny pouts, an honest-to-god thrusting out of his lower lip.

Rafael blinks again, and repeats the words to himself.

“Olive…juice. Olivejuice. Olovejous. Ilove…oh. OH!”

He looks at Sonny, who makes the ta-da motion again.

“Sonny, did you seriously buy an entire jar of something neither of us likes just so you could turn the first time you tell me you love me into a bad pun?”

“Rafael, are you seriously surprised that I would go to those lengths?”

That surprises a laugh out of Rafael. “No, I suppose I’m not, actually.” He reaches for Sonny’s tie and pulls him down for another kiss.

“For what it’s worth,” he murmurs against Sonny’s lips, “olive juice too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The very poorly disguised message in the groceries can be cracked by putting together the first letter of each item in order.


End file.
